An Unsuspecting Host
by Fulinn28
Summary: Jack must face the fear of the unknown, with the help of his team.


Welcome to Fic With Fins website dedicated to Art and Fan fiction Of Stargate SG-1 

Title: An Unsuspecting Host

Author: Bonnie Rose

E-mail: fulinn28ficwithfins.com

Website: www.ficwithfins.com (all of my stories can be found here)

Rating: PG

Archive: Jackfic.com yes, Fanfiction.net yes, and Gateworld.net yes, SJD yes, all others please ask

Pairings: None

Category: Adventure / HC

Season: 2 as Carter is still a Capt.

Content Warnings: None

Summary: Jack must face the fear of the unknown, with the help of his team.

Spoilers: "Children of the Gods"

Status: completed

Sequel / Series: None

Size:

Disclaimer: "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author."

Copyright: (c) 2004 bonnie rose

Authors Notes: All feedback and suggestions welcome and will be answered. My muse has many more stories in store for us. Thank you to Su Freund, the best beta I could ask for, this story is so much better for her efforts and suggestions. All remaining errors are mine and mine alone.

The Art of Survival

SG-1 sat in the conference room waiting for General Hammond's arrival. Like most groups who spend a good deal of time together they had all chosen their usual seats, Colonel Jack O'Neill, team leader sat to the right of the General, as befitting his position of 2IC of the Stargate Command. Beside him sat Capt. Samantha Carter, his 2IC and top notch gate expert. Across the table from them sat Dr. Daniel Jackson, archeologist and the Colonel's best friend and finally, beside him, was the Jaffa, Teal'c.

The General was still on the phone when Carter spoke to her team mates, "Hey, I'm feeling kinda hungry. Anyone what to grab lunch before we ship out?" Carter's invitation was accepted by everyone. Funny, she thought, how the team spent most of its on duty time together, planning missions, and going over results, and still chose to spend their free time together as well.

Finally the General joined his premier team in the conference room, waving them to keep their seats, the General found his. "Dr. Jackson? Anything more to add to the briefing?" the General inquired.

"No, Sir." Dr. Jackson responded. "It looks like a pretty routine mission; the temple is approximately a day's hike from the gate. There are some carvings around the door along with statues beside the doorway. There's no sign of any people in the immediate vicinity of the gate or temple, although a small village exists about one day walk from the temple to the southwest."

"Very well SG-1 you have a go! Explore the temple, a quick in and out. Avoid the indigenous people if possible. If you find anything of use, we'll set up a longer mission at another time. Dismissed." said the General as he rose and headed for his office. "Colonel, if you'll join me for a moment?" he asked gesturing towards his office.

A chorus of "Yes, Sirs" followed the General as he and the Colonel walked towards the office. "Go ahead without me kids!" Jack advised "I'll catch up with ya in a few minutes."

The General took his seat behind his desk, gesturing for Jack to take one of the visitor's seats. "So, Jack. How are you feeling now?" the General asked with concern, this being the Colonel's first day back from two days of sick leave. The General noted the pasty skin tone of his normally robust 2CI.

"I'm feeling much better Sir. Thank you for asking." Jack responded with false confidence. Truth was that although he was feeling better, his appetite had yet to return as food just didn't taste like it should. "I'm ready to get out in the field Sir. Daniel and Carter both seemed excited about the potential of this planet's resources."

"Ok, Colonel, you have a go. Get your pre-gate physical out of the way and be prepared to depart at 1300 hours. You're dismissed." The General stated, still studying his team leader.

Jack rose to his feet, saluted the General and left as quickly as he could without it seeming as though he were running away. He wandered down the hall towards his own office, his mind already going over the equipment his team would need for a three day stay in the tropical rain forests that the UAV had relayed back, pictures of tall dense trees with a myriad of plant and animal life, his meal with his team forgotten.

Infirmary, Pre-gate Exam

Jack headed down to the infirmary early, hoping to have his exam completed prior to the arrival of the rest of his team. As he entered the main exam room, the duty nurse directed him to the first available gurney. Making a show of hopping up onto it with his normal grace and agility, he fought off the feeling of tiredness, which had been creeping up on him off and on now for several months.

"How have you been feeling, Colonel?" Dr. Janet Fraiser inquired of her patient. The Colonel was notorious for feeling 'fine' no matter how bad he might actually feel and Janet tried to always take care of his physicals personally, as he could rarely fool her for long.

"Feeling fine doc, just like always." Came Jack's chipper reply. "I was feeling kinda bad there for a few days, but I've bounced right back!" Jack grinned at the doctor hoping that, by admitting to having felt bad earlier in the week, she'd drop this line of questioning. To his amazement it actually worked!

Janet ran the usual blood tests, listening to his heart, taking his blood pressure and finally his weight. Jack stepped up on to the scale and noted that he'd dropped another two pounds in the last three weeks. "Colonel, you've been eating right? No skipping meals. Chips and beer do not constitute a meal." Janet admonished her favorite Air Force Colonel.

"Yeah, I've been eating fine. Love to eat! But I've been helping to train some new recruits so my exercise has really increased this month. Guess I better double up my rations, huh?" Jack grinned disarmingly at the petite doctor.

"Ok, Colonel but I'm warning you. If you drop any more weight, you'll be below regs and I'll pull you from active duty. Understand me?" Janet asked sternly, looking Jack in the eye. This was now easy for her since he'd taken a seat on the gurney while they'd been discussing his weight issue.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" Jack snapped back in his best airmen's response.

"Go on, get out of here! The rest of your team's been cleared. Have a safe trip." Janet said, shaking her head at his antics.

Gate room, outbound wormhole shimmering

Jack stood quietly in the gateroom, gazing at the shimmering circle of blue light. What an amazing job he had, traveling the galaxy meeting real honest to god aliens. Some nice, and some not so nice. Jack glanced behind him noting that his team was standing behind him ready to go, although Daniel was struggling to get his survival knife in place.

Jack hesitated before finally stepping forward, helping Daniel to get the knife in its proper place on his belt. The team stood together, waiting for the UAV to send back updated conditions on the planet before receiving the final go ahead.

Daniel pondered this newest quirk of his best friend. Anytime any members of the team came close to him, he withdrew from them, just by a step or so, basically just out of reach. This was really odd, for Jack was big on the general touch thing; a hand on your arm or a pat on the back. Daniel really missed those touches. He had not received much in the way of physical touch during his childhood and Jack often treated him like family, like a younger brother perhaps. Sometime during this mission, particularly around the campfire tonight, he'd have a chance to discuss it with him.

"SG-1, you have a go! God speed." The General's voice announced over the loud speaker and with that SG-1 headed out into the unknown.

Tropical Rain Forest on PX5-2834

SG-1 arrived through the Stargate on PX5-2834, which judging by the sun was still in its early morning hours. This should provide the team with enough time to arrive at the temple before dark. Jack thought to himself how disconcerting it could be to leave the SGC in early afternoon, and arrive on the new planet in the early morning hours in the space of only a few seconds!

"Wow," Daniel said, "listen to all the animal sounds!"

"This is nothing; wait till tonight when the big hunters come out after dark, then it'll get really noisy!" Jack observed. "Carter, check the DHD. Teal'c, you and I'll check the perimeter. Daniel keep an eye out for any natives." With all the team members busy they failed to notice Jacks somewhat unsteady gait.

"DHD checks out ok, Colonel." Carter informed her CO.

"OK, then lets get this show on the road folks, Teal'c, take point, Daniel and Carter in the middle, I got our six. Move out!" With that we entered the rainforest, amazed at the diversity of animal and plant life. Within the forest, the ground was covered by ferns and moss. Herbaceous plants make up a large portion of the ground cover, along with leaf litter and fallen trees covered with fungi.

They made good time traveling along game paths with little undergrowth to slow them down. Modest sun light filtered through the dense tree cover to reach the ground, making them travel in almost dusk like lighting conditions. Jack reminded his team of the need to be careful; animals often hid during the daylight hours in the undergrowth of spindly trees and vines. It would be easy to get lost in the forest as the visibility was limited in any direction.

The team continued its walk through the undergrowth, the two scientists chatting about the possibilities of the temple and minerals that might be found. At midday they stopped for lunch. They drank deeply of their canteens, munching on power bars and cold MREs, not taking the time to light a fire. Jack ate a little of his meal, but honestly felt full almost before he began. He sighed in frustration as his bowels clenched in spasm. Jack stood, warning the team to ready to move out in five minutes, as he moved away from the group, gaining some privacy for another bout of diarrhea.

Shortly he rejoined his team, knowing that they suspected something was wrong, but giving off the "don't bug me" vibes that he was famous for.

"Ok, kids lets go, Carter on point, Teal'c on six, Daniel's with me!" And off they went, hiking for another three hours before finally reaching the temple. Jack felt exhausted and camp still had to be set up, the area scouted out, and the temple checked for safety before the scientists could be set free to play. Looking at his watch, Jack figured they had maybe two hours of daylight left. Night would descend swiftly under the canopy of trees.

"Daniel, you and Carter get camp set up, Teal'c takes a look at the temple and I'll do a perimeter check. Ah! Don't even ask Daniel, you can have the temple first thing tomorrow morning, one whole day for your rocks and scratches." Jack was quick to head Daniel off as he had a tendency to 'play first' and 'look for trouble' later.

Much to Jack's chagrin, another pit stop was required while he checked out the surrounding area. He sighed, angry with himself that his body was not as fit and strong as he would have liked. He already contended with a trick knee and creaky back, screwed up internals he didn't need! Jack returned to camp finding a cheery fire flickering away in a fire pit, MREs heating in a pan of water and tents set out.

"Sir, did you find a water source? I'd like to do a purity test on it, and get our canteens refilled before we lose the last of the light." Carter asked the Colonel as he reappeared from the surrounding gloom.

"Nope I didn't see any water sources, couldn't hear any either." He stated with no signs of concern. Now was just the time for a little survival training. Water surrounded them, yet no one seemed to be aware of its location, other than him.

"Well, Sir if you didn't find a water source we may be in trouble" Carter said with unease. Why wasn't the colonel concerned about the lack of potable water? She knew her canteen was almost empty and the others must be low as well. The Colonel was a stickler for keeping hydrated while on the move.

The Colonel grinned, "Look around you. All of you, all the water you could hope for is right in front of you. Its clean and fresh, just waiting to be drank." Jack grinned as he watched his team turn in circles not understanding what he was talking about.

Eventually he took pity on them and grabbing one of the hundreds of vines that hung in the surrounding trees, cut off the end of it revealing a clear gushing stream of water. Jack carefully filled the collapsible water jug with the run off before filling his canteen, dropping a few purification tablets in each container.

"Each of these vines sucks up groundwater, and then filters it internally before storing it. So if you cut off a section you're guaranteed a fresh water supply any time you need it." Oh how he liked to keep them guessing, maybe he couldn't repair the DHD but he could survive anywhere for as long as he needed to.

"I'll be damned, Jack that's pretty clever. Where did you learn that?" Daniel asked as each team member filled their canteen.

Teal'c watched in silence. He had served his masters on many different worlds and understood the need to survive in any climate. He knew that that the Colonel had much to teach his team.

Jack laughed, "well I'd like to tell you some long convoluted story about learning on the run, mother of necessity and all that, but the truth is that the US Military runs a Jungle Warfare Training School in Okinawa Japan. I'm certified to teach Jungle SERE training for the Air Force." He paused in his story and noted the rather blank looks from Daniel and Teal'c.

"Ah, Capt. Perhaps you can explain SERE training?" he invited Carter giving her the opportunity to explain.

"Yes, Sir of course. Daniel, Teal'c, the military trains all its soldiers in S.E.R.E. which stands for Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape. We need to use this if we become separated from our unit in a hostile environment. Occasionally it is necessary for us to live off the land, build shelters and find water, all while evading the enemy." Carter concluded her mini explanation.

.

"Cool, Jack. I never knew you were certified to instruct on a topic." Daniel stated in surprise, although he knew that Jack was much smarter than he let on.

"Oh, Daniel, there's so much you don't know about me!" Jack intoned with a sinister laugh and twitch of his eyebrows, invoking laughter form his team.

As full dark settled on the camp the forest around them became alive with sound. The chatter of monkeys and birds, slowed with the darkness but other denizens began to wake and take to the hunt. As the team sat drinking the last of their coffee, they could hear the low grunts and growls of a large creature. Noting the looks of concern on his teams faces, Jack explained, "remember that under the canopy of trees, the low pitched grunts and growls of the bigger animals can carry for quite a distance, while the higher pitched squeals of monkeys and birds can't be heard unless close by. However, don't get lazy, the big predators that live in forests such as these could use us as a very tasty meal." Uneasily the team eyed the dense groundcover watching for the eye reflection of a hunter. However, none was seen in the vicinity of their camp.

"Well, kids I'm going to turn in." Jack stated with a yawn, his physical exhaustion taking its toll. "Daniel you got first watch, and then Teal'c, Carter and finally I'll take the last watch. Now remember to keep the fire built up, don't stray from camp and watch the underbrush for movement. Loud noises should be effective in scaring any animals off, should they stray too close to camp." With the last of the instructions issued, Jack retired for the evening.

The following morning dawned bright and clear, the team was up early, the smell of coffee in the air finally drawing Daniel from his tent.

"Well, kids soon as we finish breakfast, we'll split up. Carter and Teal'c can play in the dirt and Daniel and I'll look for rocks with scratches on them." Jack waited. One, Two, Three …

"Jack! You know damn well, that they are NOT rocks they ARE thousands of year old artifacts." Daniel stridently informed his friend.

Jack shook his head. After all these years of him calling Daniels artifacts rocks, you'd have thought that Daniel would have caught on that Jack was teasing him. Course knowing Daniel as he did, just maybe it was Daniel who was teasing Jack.

"So, lets get the camp squared away and get our day started." Jack urged everyone to collect their gear and get started with their assignments.

No one had missed the fact that Jack was putting up a front, but having learned to work with his moods, they said nothing. "That's ok," Daniel said to him self "I'll have him to my self in the temple; maybe I can find out what's wrong with him then."

Carter and Teal'c gather the sample cases and assay chemicals together and headed out of camp. "We'll check in every two hours, Sir" Sam informed her CO as the team split up.

"Don't forget it, Captain. If I have to call you to check on your status, you'll be cooking again tonight!" Jack threatened his 2IC.

"No Sir I won't forget, and if you don't answer on the first contact, then you'll be doing the cooking! Sir." she added as an after thought.

With that Daniel and Jack grabbed their flashlights and lanterns, camcorder and notebook and headed for the temple. As they approached the structure the first thing they saw, was the statues guarding the entrance way. Huge carved tigers flanked the opening each form held a spear in his hand. The carvings depicted a half human half tiger figure.

"Daniel, anyone you recognize?" Jack inquired as Daniel began studying the carvings.

"No, not really, Jack. Some of the Hindu and Buddhist religions used the tiger within their religious ceremony. The tiger often housed the spirit or god within them, kinda like their earthly holding container." Daniel explained as he continued working. Jack's questions could sometimes be irritating but they also encouraged him to think, and explaining something led to connections he might have otherwise missed.

"You know, at one time legends say that the tiger struck a deal with mankind, the forest belonged to the tiger while the villages would belong to man." Daniel continued to pass information along to Jack.

"Well, you ready to go inside?" Jack asked waving his hand around in front of his mouth to discourage the insects that hummed and flew about his face.

Daniel sighed "Yeah, I'm ready to go in; maybe these bugs will stay out here?"

With a laugh, Jack said "You know that the more you talk, the more they gather around you, right? They are attracted to sweat and the carbon dioxide from your breath." Jack ducked into the interior of the temple. Daniel stood a moment, shaking his head wondering what other little nuggets of information his friend had stored away.

Jack's flashlight revealed beautiful works of art lining the walls and ceilings of the inner chamber. Daniel had followed Jack into the room like an over eager puppy. Daniel set down the lantern he'd been carrying in the center of the room and lit it. Immediately the room lit up enough to allow for normal vision. Carefully Daniel began working his way along the length of the wall video taping them so he could study the stories they told.

"Daniel, just so ya know, there are two more rooms off from this one. Each one covered in tiger art." Jack informed his team mate.

"Ok, Jack thanks, I'll video them as well. It looks like this will take me all day just to video them, say nothing of analyzing any writing I may find."

Silence fell as Daniel continued taping and Jack wandered outside, checking his watch; 1:57 minutes since the team had split up. At precisely 10:00 am Carter's voice came through the Colonel's walkie-talkie, the reception was broken up and static filled.

"Carter to O'Neill." came the request

"O'Neill here, go ahead Capt." the Colonel replied.

"All secure sir. We'll need another three hours to complete all of my tests." Carter informed her CO.

"Understood Capt. Check back in two hours." Jack instructed

"Ok Sir, talk to you in two, Carter out." Sam finished her check-in and returned to her work.

Jack paused outside for a moment, allowing a wave of dizziness to pass before heading back inside with Daniel. Daniel paused for a moment as heard Jack re-enter the temple,

"Sam and Teal'c ok?" Daniel asked his friend.

"Yeah, another three hours and they'll be done." Jack replied wearily.

"Ah, Jack how ya doin? You're sounding a little tired." Daniel stated, hoping that Jack would take the opportunity to talk.

"I'm fine." Jack quickly replied, not even thinking about the question. He moved away from Daniel looking at the paintings of tigers that lined the room. Staggering, he reached his arm out to steady him self against the wall.

Instantly, it seemed, Daniel was there, taking Jack's arm and guiding him outside, and sitting Jack down, back against the temple, "Ok, Jack spill it. What's going on with you?" Daniel demanded.

Jack sighed there was no way to avoid talking with Daniel now. "I don't know Daniel. I was just dizzy there for a moment." Jack said, telling Daniel as little as possible.

"Jack, we've all noticed how tired you are, I can't remember the last time you joined us for a meal, one that you actually ate. I know that Janet is concerned with your weight loss and now dizzy spells. Jack, it concerns us all." Daniel implored Jack to let them help by both his words as well as his eyes. His eyes closed, Jack leaned his head back against wall behind him, knowing he'd lost this round. He was tired, and not looking forward to the walk back to the gate.

"Daniel, I truly don't know what's wrong, but yeah, I'm not feeling my best at the moment. It must be a hold over from last week's little cold. I think I'll just sit here, enjoy the soothing sounds of the forest. You, Daniel go finish up your video taping of the temple." Jack directed.

Unsure of what to do, Daniel said, "I don't think that's such a good idea Jack, leaving you out here alone."

"Go! I'm tired not dead!" Jack urged Daniel tersely, hating to be the cause of any concern to his team mates and friends. So Daniel headed back into the temple, hurrying to complete the taping of the three rooms as quickly as he could.

The next check came in right on time from Carter, "Sir this is Carter, with the 1200 hour check in, over." The pause lasted for what seemed to be forever; finally she called again "Colonel? Come in please." Sam grinned to herself, wondering what the Colonel would be cooking for dinner tonight. Still wearing a huge grin she tried to contact the Colonel for a third time. Still getting no response from the Colonel, she was preparing to contact Daniel when his voice crackled over the radio.

"Sam? Daniel here, we're ok but Jack's sick. I don't know what's wrong with him, Over."

"Daniel, we're packing up now, we'll be at your location in thirty minutes. What is the Colonel's condition?" Sam had become Capt. Carter 2IC in the space of a heartbeat.

"Sam, he's asleep. He's breathing ok although his color is off," Relayed Daniel, "Sam why is the radio transmission so bad, do ya know?"

"No Daniel I don't know but the static is pretty bad. We are on the way to your position. Stay put. As long as the Colonel's breathing ok, he should be in no immediate danger." Sam instructed Daniel.

"Ok Sam, we'll be waiting for you." Daniel responded softly. He took a seat on the ground beside Jack, watching as slept. Normally you could not move anywhere near Jack without him waking up immediately. Having him remain a sleep was very disconcerting.

"Daniel? We're almost to you. Try waking the Colonel. Remember not to startle him!" Sam requested.

Daniel reached out to his sleeping friend tentatively, calling out to him without touching him, "Hey Jack! Wakey, wakey."

Bleary eyed, Jack sat up a little straighter and then within seconds came fully a wake.

"Damn, how long have I been sleeping?" Jack asked, already berating himself for falling asleep. Some guard dog he was.

"Not long." Daniel responded.

Jack was sure that he was being lied to; he could see that all of Daniels equipment was neatly stacked together. Jack nodded and reached for his radio "O'Neill to Carter."

"Yes, Sir?" Carter's response came through clearly, indicating that she was close by.

"ETA to my location?" Colonel O'Neill asked

"Approximately five minutes to camp, then another ten to you, Sir." Carter estimated.

"Very well, Capt. Daniel's completed his work on the temple. We'll meet you in camp in fifteen minutes. O'Neill out." Jack rose to his feet, his butt having fallen asleep while he'd been sitting on the ground.

"Ok Daniel, let's head back to camp. Want a hand with all that stuff?" Jack offered.

"Nope, thanks Jack. I'm all set." Daniel hoped that by carrying all the equipment, Jack could conserve his strength for the walk back to camp.

Shortly the four team mates were safely gathered together in their camp. Sam studied her CO trying to determine if anything was wrong.

"Something I can do for you Capt?" Jack inquired tiring quickly of being stared at.

"No Sir. I was just wondering if you're feeling any better." Sam cringed, waiting for his outburst.

"I'm feeling the same as when we gated to this lovely planet, but thanks for asking." His sarcastic response was exactly what Sam was expecting, which made her feel a little better.

Looking at his watch, Jack figured they had about three hours of daylight left. This was not enough for them to make it back to the gate so it looked like they'd be spending another night planet side.

"Ok kids, it looks like we're staying another night here. Since I missed Carter's second check in looks like I get to cook tonight." Jack looked around the group, meeting each member's eyes, daring them to comment on his health. No one did.

"Well lets see what we have hidden away for dinner tonight. Capt, can you fill the water pot and Teal'c re-start our fire if you would?" With those chores out of the way, Jack sat down to look through the MRE's that lay piled up around him. Each team member carried their own rations in, in case one of them got separated from the group, however once they safely made camp all of the supplies were pooled together. Jack glanced up as the fire popped and whistled as it began to blaze. Shortly, Sam returned with a full pot of water into which he dumped four entrée pouches.

Daniel slid over next to Jack trying to get a look at the label on the pouches, hoping to determine what meal he was suffering through tonight. "Now, now, Daniel; no peeking. You'll find out soon enough what gourmet meal you'll be eating." Jack grinned at his friend.

"Fine but if I don't like mine, I'm trading with you." Daniel warned him.

Jack reached for his survival knife, giving the pot a gentle stir and he watched the packets merrily bubbling away.

"Ya know, I could live just about anywhere with just this knife." Jack mused aloud, curious to see if anyone would rise to the bait and ask how.

"No way Jack, with just that knife and nothing else?" Daniel challenged him.

"Yep, just this knife alone." Jack replied, using his knife to remove the pouches and passing one to each of his team mate. "Hmmm… Macaroni and Cheese everyone's favorite meal!"

Not feeling too hungry, Jack removed his knife where he had laid it down beside him. "Behold," He stated in a deep voice "the magic of a buck master survival knife." Carefully, he removed the end of his knife be unscrewing the USAF insignia. From inside, the knife an amazing number of items rolled out onto the ground in front of Jack.

"You see with just this knife, I have a compass, first aid kit, fishing line, hooks and lures and a snake bit kit. Its enough to survive on, so don't ever lose your knife, it could be more important than your weapon." At the conclusion of this little demonstration of survival equipment, Jack was faintly out of breath. Damn! Whatever this was it was getting worse. He looked up from reassembling his knife to find his team mates all watching him as he struggled to take a full breath.

The night had closed in around them and soon the creatures of the jungle began to serenade the team. They all needed their rest in order to make the long hike home tomorrow. Back to the SGC and, hopefully, some answers.

As morning dawned, the team rose from their sleeping bags. No one had got a good night's sleep. The constant sound of snarling, growling animals seemed to have surrounded them during the night, never moving away. They had our breakfast and packed up their little campsite, checking that their campfire was out and trash packed away.

Jack turned in a circle checking that they had all their equipment. He sighed, tired to the bone and ready to head home. "Ok, Carter on point, Teal'c and Daniel center I got the six." So the team began their long march towards the gate. Each member of team was lost in thought as they moved along the game trails. Occasionally the sound of animals moving through the tree tops could be heard, flashes of color caught Jack's eyes as birds flew from tree top to tree top, monkeys howling angrily at the passing team mates.

As they crossed through a clearing the sound of anger reverberated through the canopy.

The pure rage that poured out was unlike anything they had ever heard before. Jack quickly signaled for the team to go to ground, so they could listen more closely. Slowly and quietly Jack moved up beside Carter. "Can you see what made that?" Jack asked as they both scanned the surrounding jungle.

"No, Sir. Everything looks ok, although all the small animals have stopped making any noise." The young Captain responded softly.

Jack rose from his position and began to advance once more into the surrounding jungle, his team mates spreading out behind him.

They advanced through the forest to the edge of yet another clearing. In the center of the clearing was a large pit, covered with branches and vines, effectively hiding it from sight. It quickly became apparent that the pit was the source of the cries of anger. Carefully, Jack advanced slowly and with great caution until, he was able to lie on his stomach to peer into the pit.

As Jack peered down into the murky depths he saw another set of intelligent eyes looking back up at him. The raw strength was awe inspiring, anger radiating from him with each step he took. Back and forth he paced then, with a tremendous running leap, he soared upward, forcing Jack to scramble backwards in fear of his life. Jack heard the heavy body bounce off the wall of the trap as, once again, the creature dropped to the bottom of the pit.

Jack's heart broke, for he understood the frustration and desperation of knowing that there was no way out of the trap. Cautiously, Jack eased away from the edge and looked into the eyes of his waiting team.

"We can't leave him behind." It was a simple statement, but heartfelt. "I know that he can pose quite a risk to us, once he's free, but we can't just abandon him to this fate." Jack hoped his team would understand. Much as he did not want to leave this magnificent being behind, without the support of his team, Jack doubted he'd have the strength to affect a rescue.

"Agreed, Sir" came his 2IC's support, "any idea how to go about setting him free?"

Jack looked at his team, his heart swelling with pride in them. He knew they valued life a deeply as he did regardless of where they found it.

Fairly sure that he could not jump out of the pit without their assistance; they slowly removed the camouflage covering. No sound could be heard from the current occupant of the huge hole in the ground. Concerned, Jack walked to the edge and peered in. The captive sat in the corner of his trap, looking up as more and more light began to filter down on to him. He saw Jack looking down on him, but made no more bounding leaps toward the team, seeming to comprehend that they were his last hope.

Carefully, Jack surveyed the surrounding jungle and, spying what he needed, he motioned Teal'c to join him. They walked just into the edge of the encroaching trees, to the deadfall that he'd glimpsed from the clearing. They each grabbed hold of the log and pushing, pulling and rolling it, they moved it to the edge of the pit.

Jack paused, his breathing sounding harsh in his own ears; he saw the concern in the expressions of his friends. "I'm ok," Jack assured them "just gotta get one end of the log into the pit. He can use to climb out and we'll be on our way home." He gave them a lop-sided smile.

"Ok, now you listen to me," the Colonel explained to the captive "I'm going to give this log a push and one end will drop down into your trap. It should give you enough of a ramp to boost you up and out of this snare. Understand?" The captive's eye's following his every move.

With a mighty grunt of effort, the end of the log dropped into the pit, one end reaching the bottom, the other end two thirds of the way to the top. A mighty bounding leap and he emerged into the daylight of the rain forest. Jack had turned, moving slowly towards his team, not running or otherwise drawing attention to himself, but was nowhere close enough to be safe from the killing instincts of the magnificent animal, who now stood in the clearing beside Jack.

"Easy, everyone let's not make all this effort for nothing." Jack stated calmly, hearing Carters weapon chamber a round in preparation for firing.

A wave of dizziness swept over Jack, and he swayed unsteadily on his feet. He stopped walking, afraid he might fall, which could invite an attack.

"O'Neill, he is ten yards behind you and has stopped moving also." Teal'c informed his CO.

"Thanks Teal'c," Jack replied softly "Everyone just stay still, no abrupt moves. Hopefully he'll just wonder off. We've worked hard to give him a chance at survival, let's not take it away from him unnecessarily."

"Jack, are you ok?" Daniel asked anxiously, he had noticed how exhausted and unsteady on his feet Jack appeared.

"I will be Daniel, just give me a minute." Jack assured his friend.

Slowly, Jack turned towards the tiger and their eyes met. With a regal shake of his mighty head, the black and orange striped tiger melted silently into the jungle shadows.

"Magnificent." Carter breathed out in awe.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled as he leaped forward, catching his friend as he collapsed. Daniel had not been close enough to prevent Jack's fall, but was able to guide him gently to the ground.

The team crowded around Jack, worry and concern on their faces and he blinked his eyes slowly as his vision came back into focus. "It's ok, kids just lost my balance there for a second." He tried to reassure them.

"Sure sir. we can see that." Sam tried to set her CO's mind at ease, perhaps lessen the embarrassment of fainting for her friend.

Jack studied his friends as they surrounded him where he lay on the forest floor. "The tiger went his own way did he?" Jack hated the thought that anything had happened to the noble creature.

"He is fine, O'Neill, our impetuous rush to assist you to a prone position among the plant life, seems to have alarmed him." Teal'c's low baritone voice stated.

"Ok. Well, enough of this!" came Jack's next command. "Let's go home."

Gently Daniel assisted Jack to his feet, offering to provide a steady arm to lean on, as Jack swayed from a lightheaded feeling. "Ok" Jack said, once the world had stopped its topsy truvey motion, "Carter on point, Teal'c on our six and Daniel and I'll just mosey along in the middle."

So it was that, after a slow walk through the forest, the team uttered a collective sigh of relief as the gate came into view.

Gently Daniel lowered his friend to the ground "Rest a moment Jack, while we get the gate open and the IRIS code sent through" No word of protest was heard from the exhausted man, who sat with his back against the side of the gate platform.

Jack knew that whatever was wrong with him was getting progressively worse. Only a week or so ago it had been a minor annoyance, just a feeling of general tiredness, some mild weight loss and sensitivity to touch; nothing compared to what was happening now. In addition to the earlier symptoms, now he was having severe difficulty thinking clearly, dizzy spells, loss of taste and, consequently, a loss of appetite and weight. All this physical exertion, which on a normal day would not cause him any concern, now resulted in fatigue, shortness of breath and difficulty walking. Thank God they were almost home.

Gating to SGC

Sam went through the gate first to alert the General that medical assistance was needed for the Colonel. She doubted that the Colonel even realized that the gate had opened with its usual breathtaking kawoosh.

Quickly the General issued the call for medical support to the gateroom. With her usual efficiency Dr. Fraiser and her team arrived in the gateroom at the same time as the remainder of SG-1. It took her only one quick glance to reassure herself that the team, with the exception of the Colonel, was not injured.

"What's happened?" Dr. Fraiser questioned Daniel as he and Teal'c gently assisted the Colonel onto the gurney.

"We don't know for sure Janet." Daniel hesitantly responded. "He wasn't feeling well prior to heading out but then it just kept getting worse."

"Daniel, I know all about his illness prior to going off-world, but he had recovered from that. What symptoms was he exhibiting on the planet?" Dr. Fraiser inquired, her tone making it clear that she needed details.

So each member of the team repeated the various symptoms they had observed while on the planet. None of them appeared life or mission threatening until they were heading home. The Colonel seemed to have expended the last of his reserves helping the tiger to escape from his death trap.

"Ok, lets go!" Dr. Fraiser urged her team "I want him in the infirmary. I need blood drawn as soon as we arrive, do a complete blood count on him, a chest x-ray, and MRI.

They arrived in the infirmary, Jack being whisked away to a curtained-off bed, followed by Dr. Fraiser. The team went through their post mission medical checks, each of them feeling helpless and subdued. The Colonel was such a strong man, both physically and in personality, that it was very frightening to face the fact that something had forced this bright, tough man to a stand still.

The team was released all in good health. They were ushered out into the hall to wait for word on the Colonel. They sat closely together, drawing comfort from each other as they occasionally heard Janet calling for IV's, oxygen and additional tests. All of this created great anxiety for the team, as they wanted to be in the room with their friend, doing something for him, not stuck out here where all they could do was remain close by and worry.

Time passed, as it always does, and Janet approached the waiting team. From where Daniel had been seated he was able to get a quick peak into the exam room, and to his great concern he saw the bed was empty, bandages and litter covered the floor.

"Janet, where's Jack? Why has he been moved?" Daniel's voice held just the slightest of tremors as he looked to his friend and doctor.

Dr. Fraiser took a deep steadying breath before answering. "Daniel, we've moved him up to the surface. He's been transferred to the Academy Hospital. I had a chance to look at the preliminary tests. Everything is pointing towards Megaloblastic Anemia which is often caused by Leukemia." There was complete silence in the room, as each person tried to understand those words. Leukemia, cancer. Although it was treatable, they were not easy or pleasant treatments. The Colonel would need their support more than ever, and knowing him as they did, he would fight them every inch of the way, sure he could take care of himself, alone. Lucky for him they had a lot of practice ignoring the Colonel's wishes.

"Ok," Sam said swallowing the lump in her throat "what can we do for him? Why did you move him to the Academy Hospital?"

Janet smiled. That was just the response she had hoped for. If it was Leukemia then the Colonel would need all the support his team could provide, if he was to survive this latest assault against him.

"I had him transferred because they are much better equipped to handle the Leukemia treatments if they are needed. I will still be in charge of his over all care, however an Oncologist has been called in to consult. The tests have not been confirmed yet. A Bone Marrow Exam has been scheduled. I also, requested that a hematologist review the blood tests that have been done to confirm the diagnosis. I was able to get him stabilized and ready for transport without any difficulties. Now I need to update the General and after your debrief, the Colonel would probably be ready for some company."

Gently Janet urged the shocked and bewildered team down the hall towards the elevators. Once they were on their way to the briefing room, she returned to her office where, behind closed doors, she could allow the tears to fall. She was fairly confident of her diagnosis and from the looks of it the disease was quite advanced, making it difficult to treat. The Colonel's outlook was not good.

SG-1 met in the briefing room with General Hammond. The mission was discussed and, while not a complete failure, the team was not able to find anything of great value. No follow up missions were planned. Shortly after the meeting concluded the three members of SG-1 headed up to the surface. The General had granted the team three days of downtime and they intended to spend it with Jack.

Jack had been awake and alert shortly after arriving in the infirmary and receiving oxygen.

He had tried to be as cooperative as he could be. Even when he hated the indignity of most medical procedures, he knew that something was seriously wrong and the medical staff was trying to help him. At the conclusion of taking most of his blood, he was sure that he had considerably less than he'd started with, chest x-rays and MRI's he'd been returned to the infirmary to await the results.

Jack and Janet had a long standing agreement that Janet was never to hide the truth from him. He got hurt way too often and he needed to trust her. So he knew that the look on her face was not going to be good news. The blood tests had shown a marked lack of Vitamin B-12 and Folate. A more detailed blood test was underway, but one of the most common reasons for this type of severe anemia was Leukemia. He had closed his eyes, dismissing her from his mind, as he tried to understand why this was happening to him.

Janet gently squeezed his arm assuring him that there were treatments available and he could survive this. Quietly she left the room to make arrangement for his transfer to Academy Hospital.

As Jack lay on his bed he wished not for the first time that he had died back on the first mission to Abydos.

He wondered how he'd find the strength to fight this disease, to face this threat alone. With no one to help him, this was going to be a damned lonely fight. His modest knowledge of cancer and its treatments left little doubt that he would lose command of SG-1 and with it the only "family" that he had. Once a new commander was assigned to the team they'd be back to gating all over the universe, leaving him behind, alone and sick. Well what did he expect? He'd lost his real family back a few years ago through his own stupidity, so there was no one to blame but himself.

Academy Hospital

Jack looked at the ceiling of the Ambulance as it made its way from Cheyenne Mountain to the Hospital at the Air Force Academy. Each bump in the road, and there were many, brought on a new feeling of nausea and pain. He sighed loudly, drawing the nurse's attention to him, but Jack waved him off; there was nothing he could do to help.

Jack felt the ambulance come to a stop, the rear doors swinging open and his stretcher carried inside. The Oncologist, a Dr. Alex Rose, greeted him as he was brought in.

"Colonel O'Neill? I'm Dr. Rose" he introduced himself "I know you're not feeling to good at the moment but we need to get a bone marrow sample from you, ok?"

Jack nodded his understanding. Dr. Fraiser had gone over the details before he'd been moved from the security of the base infirmary to this large impersonal hospital. He missed the sense of safety from being in the SGC infirmary where he knew the staff.

He was taken into an examination room and placed on his right side. A blanket was drawn up to cover his legs, his hospital gown moved out of the way to expose his hip.

The nurse cleaned the site with antiseptic and administered a local anesthetic. Dr. Rose approached from behind him, warning him that he would feel some pressure as he inserted the needle into the hip bone. The marrow was drawn up into the syringe and the needle with drawn from the bone. By the conclusion of the procedure, Jack was pale and shaking.

"Ok, Colonel. I'm done. I'll have the results back in a couple of days and we'll know what we're dealing with. In the mean time, we'll start treating the symptoms for you. At the very least by tomorrow morning you'll be feeling better." Dr. Rose paused waiting for any type of comment and, receiving none, he left for his next appointment.

The nursing staff spent the next few minutes moving and settling their latest patient into his room.

"We'll send your family in as soon as they arrive, that'll make you feel a little better!" the chipper young nurse told the silent and unmoving man. "Its always nice when your family's here to keep you company."

"Don't bother." The Colonel stated angrily "There's no one coming. If you're done poking at me, don't let the door hit you on the way out. I'd like a moment of peace, alone." Although the angry outburst did not really make him feel much better, Jack was soon alone.

Every bone and muscle seemed to ache, and he was completely exhausted. He was just starting to doze, when the door burst open in time for a nurse to arrive and start setting up her equipment.

"This is a hospital, why can't I get any rest!!" the Colonel snarled at the innocent nurse. "I don't want any of that!" his shaking hand pointed at the piece of equipment that sat beside the bed. The nurse hesitated a moment, and then turned and fled. The door closed softly behind her.

Moments later the door open again, Jack sighed, he just wanted to rest. For a man with no one to keep him company his room was like grand central station. This time is was different though, more than one person slipped into the room, approaching the bed quietly not wanting to disturb him.

Opening his eyes he took in his team. They surrounded his bed, imparting the feeling of safety. After all he regularly trusted his life to these three people. "Hey, kids. Guess it was a little more than a cold this time." Jacks eyes fluttered as his fatigue threatened to overwhelm him.

"It's ok Jack, sleep. You need the rest. We'll be here with you when you wake up." Daniel gently urged his friend to rest and recoup his strength.

Sam watched as her CO dropped off to sleep, even in sleep he did not relax. "Daniel, Teal'c and I will head back to my place and get some rest. I'll be back to relieve you in four hours, ok?"

"Sure, Sam that's fine." Daniel glanced down at his friend, his face still drawn and pale, "I'll stay as long as he needs me."

"I know Daniel. We all feel the same way, but we have to continue with our duties as well." Sam reminded her friend. They sorted out the "watch" arranged so that someone from Jack's "family" would be in his room with him at all times before leaving the hospital. Sam and Teal'c departed quietly, leaving the room in silence.

Three days later

The hospital continued to treat the symptoms as they became apparent. Oxygen helped to relieve the shortness of breath and blood transfusion gave Jack back some of his strength. SG-1 was granted ten additional days of down time, allowing for the team to continue in it's support of their leader. Everyone worked at keeping Jack busy; Gameboys, magazines, yo-yo's and a CD player all made their way into Jack's room. Evenings were spent watching TV and playing cards. When Jack became to tired to play, the others played around him, the sounds of their voices providing a source of comfort.

Early Friday morning dawned bright and full of promise, and Jack awoke from a restless nights sleep. He felt better when the medication was working. The moment that the treatments were suspended he began to feel terrible again, which was tremendously discouraging. The doctors had promised that all of the tests would be in today and a definite diagnosis would be made so that treatments could begin.

This morning found all of his friends gathered about the bed, discussing the morning newspaper. A ritual had been born. The team gathered to have breakfast together, helping to keep Jack occupied until lunch, and then a movie would take up most of the afternoon.

As soon as they entered the room, it was evident that Jack was depressed. His responses were quite, and no spark could be found in his eyes. The team mates exchanged glances, trying to think of a way to lift Jack's spirits when the door to his room burst open.

Janet came flying in with a victorious smile lighting up her face, a cart with a few items on it being pushed before her.

"We got it!" She yelled in triumph "a definitive diagnosis, we can begin treatment right away."

"Well spit it out!" Daniel stated trying to control a matching grin. "Is it good news, Janet?"

"He's got Diphylloborthriasis!" Janet's eyes lit up with laughter as she delivered the news. "Your illness Colonel is not cancer in any form. It is highly treatable and you've probably had a chronic case for the last twenty years or so, but it finally built up enough to knock you off your feet."

She pulled her cart closer, picking up a small white cup with a single tablet in it, she handed it to Jack with a flourish.

"What's this?" Jack asked tiredly, he'd been poked and prodded with every type of instrument he could think of in some very private places.

"Its Praziquantel" the happy doctor replied "its going to cure you! Well that and a couple of shots of Vitamin B12 to help take care of the anemia. Once this medication takes affect your anemia will also go away. Now don't chew this pill, its very bitter. Just swallow the whole thing in one gulp. It'll take you a couple of days to start to feel better and there may be a few short lived, mild, side effects from the meds, but we did it Sir, we found your problem and, thank God, it is easily treated."

As Jack lay back against his pillows, the tensions and fears of the last week melting away, he dragged his eyes open to ask one last question.

"Janet? Do you know how I got this disease?" Jack inquired.

"Oh yes Colonel, I know exactly how you got it. You got it from eating undercooked or raw fish." Janet gave him the answer to the question he'd asked.

Jack sighed loudly and elaborately, and said "What exactly is Dipsythorsis?" he asked

"Why Colonel its just another parasite poking holes in you, Sir. It's just a Tape Worm."

With that Janet exited the room, her heart filled with the joy only a doctor delivering a patient from a possible death can feel.

**Disclaimer:**_ "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction website and the fan fiction achieved here was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and the stories, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author."_


End file.
